1. Field of the Invention
The present invention-relates to a structure of an outside panel of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of electronic devices, especially in the field of portable type electronic information devices (for example, notebook type personal computers), the sizes of the electronic devices have been reduced, the functions have been highly enhanced, and the processing speeds have been greatly increased. Accordingly, a large number of parts, which generate large quantities of heat, are mounted in the electronic devices and the temperatures in the electronic devices are generally very high.
In order to effectively emit the heat generated in the devices to the outside, various investigations and a large number of suggestions have been made.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 63-153924 discloses a structure in which protrusions and recesses are formed on the overall surface of a casing, so that heat can be emitted from the surface of the casing.
However, when the structure disclosed in the above patent publication is adopted, it is estimated that the temperature on the surface (heat radiating surface) of the casing will become very high.
In this case, when an operator touches the surface of the casing with his hand or with a portion of his body, there is a possibility that the operator may be hurt.
In Japanese Patent Application No. 8-270245, from the present applicant, the heat emitting section, the temperature of which might become high, is arranged in a hinge portion of a notebook type personal computer. That is, the heat emitting section is located at a position in the personal computer which cannot be touched or is difficult for an operator to touch. However, when a position, at which the heat emitting section is arranged, is restricted, it becomes difficult to emit heat effectively when the heating amount is increased.
According to the present invention, the above conventional problems are solved by making improvements for the outside panel (casing) of an electronic device. It is a task of the present invention to provide an outside panel structure of an electronic device which is safe for an operator.
The first embodiment of the present invention provides an electronic device comprising an outside panel which includes a plurality of independent spaces for thermal insulation regularly arranged in the outside panel in parallel to each other. Temperature of the outer surface of the outside panel is decreased by the heat insulating action of the spaces. Therefore, the apparent temperature of the outside panel is decreased.
The second embodiment of the present invention provides an electronic device comprising an outside panel which includes a plurality of ducts arranged in the outside panel in parallel to each other, wherein the plurality of ducts are partitioned from each other by partition walls. The temperature of the outside panel is substantially decreased by the action of the ducts. Therefore, the outer surface temperature (apparent temperature) is decreased.
The third embodiment of the present invention provides an electronic device comprising an outside panel which includes a plurality of protrusions arranged on an external surface of the outside panel, wherein a forward end portion of each protrusion is composed of a thermally insulating section made of thermally insulating material. Due to the above arrangement, a contact area of an operator with respect to the outside panel is substantially decreased. Also, due to the existence of the heat insulating sections arranged at the end portions of the protrusions, the apparent temperature of the outside panel is decreased.
The fourth embodiment of the present invention provides an electronic device comprising an outside panel, wherein a high temperature zone is provided in a region in the device corresponding to a predetermined portion of the outside panel which is difficult for an operator to touch, and parts generating a large quantity of heat are collected and mounted in the high temperature zone. The temperature of a region in the device corresponding to a portion of the outside panel which can be easily touched by an operator is relatively decreased. Therefore, the outer surface temperature (apparent temperature) of a portion of the outside panel, which is easily contacted by the operator, is decreased.
The fifth embodiment of the present invention provides an electronic device comprising an outside panel, wherein a thermal insulating layer is formed on an outer surface of the outside panel. Since the heat insulating layer is provided, the apparent temperature with respect to the outside panel is decreased.
The sixth embodiment of the present invention provides an electronic device comprising: an outside panel; and a pressure generating unit for keeping the inside of the device at high pressure, wherein the outside panel is provided with a plurality of holes, and air inside of the device is jetted out from the holes. When the air is jetted out from the holes, the outer surface temperature of the outside panel is decreased.